Legal Terms
by Autumn Rayne
Summary: Dirty thoughts, Grogan-style.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** So I have all of these ideas floating around and thought maybe I should just throw 'em out there. Can never have too much Ben and Kate, right? Don't own Fairly Legal, I'm just using the characters for my own amusement and, hopefully, that of my fellow shippers.

**Legal Terms**

Chapter One

Ben sat quietly at the end of the sofa, one leg bent across the cushion, the other draped over the edge. Notebook and pen in hand, his eyes scanned the page in the folder nestled in the crook of his knee. He spent the better part of forty-five minutes trying to prepare for the next morning's court appearance, but his attention continued to shift to Kate in her place at the other end of the sofa.

Though Ben had assured her, several times, that he was capable of prepping for the case by himself, Kate insisted on bringing her services. She had stopped by his apartment shortly after dinner, clad in a white tank top and a very short pair of purple pajama shorts. Ben kept his comments about her attire to himself, not wanting to give her reason to wander down the hallway to her apartment to change. An hour into sorting through papers, he caught Kate shiver and had offered her one of his sweatshirts. She had turned down his offer three times, accepting only after he had forced the sweatshirt over her head.

With Kate comfortably snuggled into the corner of the sofa, bare legs curled to her side, Ben found concentrating on anything but the long length of bare skin extremely difficult. Smooth and perfect with her natural tanned coloring, her legs offered more interest that his files.

"You're going to want this one, too," Kate said, leaning across the sofa to hand Ben the paper.

"Yeah," he said absently, taking her offer. She tilted her head to the side, following his gaze to the empty cushion between them.

"You seem rather distracted, Benedict," she observed. He hummed a response but did not look at her. "It's almost one in the morning," she continued. "Maybe we should pack up for the night."

_Ben closed his folder and reached across the sofa to pull Kate's folder from her hands. She watch him, eyebrows raised, as he set the folders on the table and moved to the middle cushion. He hooked his left arm under her knees, drawing her legs over his lap. Reaching with his right hand, he gently cupped her chin, guiding her mouth towards his. Kate lifted her hands to his chest, intent on pushing him back until he shifted closer and teased her lips with a soft touch of his tongue. She sighed against his mouth as he leaned over her, pushing her back into the armrest of the sofa, deepening the kiss. _

"Yeah," Kate laughed. "It is definitely time to call it a night." Ben looked at her, his brow furrowed in question.

"What?"

"Quittin' time," she explained with a smile. "It's late and you're starting to zone out." She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, playfully batting her hand away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She deposited a stack of file folders on the table and stood. "Get some sleep so you can kick ass in court tomorrow."

"Right," he laughed. "You know, I wouldn't have to worry about court if you would have settled the mediation." Ben stood and followed Kate to the door.

"That was _not_ my fault. Both parties walked into this with no intention of meeting anywhere near the middle."

"Excuses, excuses, Katie. I'll be by around seven-thirty tomorrow."

"I promise I'll be ready on time."

"You better be or I'll be heading to the court-house without you."

"Like you could get rid of me that easily." Kate pulled her keys and her phone off the small table by the door.

"I can dream, can't I?" She offered a sarcastic laugh.

_ "All right, well, I will see you in the morning," Kate smiled. "Good night." As she reached for the doorknob, Ben gently pressed his palm against the door, preventing her from opening it. She looked up at him, silently but softly questioning his actions. He placed his other hand on her hip, coaxing her movements until she stood in front of him. Kate drew a slow breath as she realized he was effectively trapping her. He stepped into her, pushing her against the door. The contact prompted a soft 'oh' from Kate; the sound silenced as Ben pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her softly at first; teasing the tension he felt building in her body. His tongue played lightly across her lips as he nipped at her, giving in to a full kiss only when she sighed._

_ Ben's fingers trailed along the door until they found Kate's hair, weaving in the long, brunette locks. He held the back of head, tightened his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Lost in the contact and relishing the way she squirmed against him, he pulled her away from the door and walked her backwards to the couch. As he continued to kiss her, Ben took hold of her wrists, guiding her arms up and around his neck. Kate started to pull away but tightened her hands on his shoulders as he carefully lowered their bodies onto the cushions of the couch._

"I will see you tomorrow, Benedict," she smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Ben closed the door after Kate left and rested his forehead against the frame. "It's going to be a long, long night," he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Two**

_ "There he is," Kate smiled as she entered Ben's office. "My hero," she joked, placing a hand over her heart._

_ "All in a day's work," he smiled back. She walked to the couch, patting the cushion to her left as she sat._

_ "Come here," she said softly. Cautious, but all too happy to share space with her, Ben took the indicated seat. "You really are a genius," Kate said. She placed her elbow on the back of the couch, resting her temple against her fist. "Absolutely a genius." Ben's focus wandered to her legs as she crossed them, draping her right leg over his._

_ "You know how I feel about sarcasm coming from you," he frowned. "What…are you doing?"_

_ "I just wanted to show my appreciation, Benedict."_

_ "Okay," he said slowly. Kate laughed lightly._

_ "You won another big case for Reed and Reed," she continued._

_ "With your help."_

_ "My help," she repeated, shaking her head slowly. "I botched the mediation, remember?" Her fingers slipped along his forearm. "If you wouldn't have won that case, Lauren probably would have thrown me off the roof."_

_ "Yes, well, we can't have that happen, now can we?" He watched her fingers as they continued past his wrist and onto the back of his hand as it rested in his lap. He was curious as to where those digits were so slowly heading._

_ "No. We should celebrate."_

_ "Celebrate?" he squeaked._

_ "Yes, celebrate. We make a good team, Benedict."_

_ "Yes, we do. But, we have work to do, Katie," he said, moving towards the front edge of the cushion._

_ "No, we don't." She lifted her hand to his chest and quickly shifted her position, straddling his lap. Kate ran the tips of her fingers along his tie. "We make a great team, Benedict," she repeated. Her fingers closed around his tie and she pulled his mouth close to hers. "What else can we be good at…together?" she whispered. He sighed against her mouth as her lips gently pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, running a hand up her back and into her hair. "Ben," she whined as he pulled back to let his lips trail down her neck. Tightly grabbing his shoulders, she pushed him back into the couch. Ben pulled her down with him, Kate willingly leaning into him as she covered his mouth with her own._

"Ben!" Ben shifted his attention from the couch to the woman leaning over the front of his desk.

"What?" he asked through an annoyed sigh.

"You're staring off into space," Kate laughed. "Again. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "I was just…thinking about the case."

"Mm-hmm. And the blush across your cheeks?" She stood and crossed her arms. "What caused that?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively. "Legal terms?"

"Why are you here?"

"We're due in court, Benedict."

"Right." He cleared his throat. "Court."

"If you really were thinking about the case, you would have known that," she taunted.

"I was and I did," he defended, pulling his brief case from the floor. "I-I knew that." As he stood and rounded the desk, Kate moved quickly, leaning her back against the door to close it.

"Where you thinking dirty things?" she asked quietly as he approached. Ben studied her carefully, noting the flirty smile on her lips and the spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Katie," he scolded softly, moving closer to her. "I am a man of action." As he closed the space between them, he slipped his arm past her side, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. He allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the sobering of her smile. "I don't _think_ dirty things, I _do_ them." He opened the door, sweeping Kate to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Three**

Ben opened the door to the empty courtroom, allowing Kate to enter. He caught the soft, flowery scent of her lotion as she passed him and made a mental note to hold the door for her more often. As he followed her to the front of the room, he fell a short step back, dropping his eyes along her legs. The black pants she wore hugged her nicely from the waist down, offering a slight flare as they neared the ankle. He smirked slightly as he took in her typical three-inch heels. The click of her shoes against the tiled floor had become a sound he would forever associate with her.

"We're early," Kate said, taking a seat at the table.

"Doesn't happen often for you, does it?" Ben joked, taking a seat to her right.

"Ha, ha. Funny man." He opened his briefcase, removing two pens and two legal pads. Setting a pen on one of the pads, he slid them along the table to Kate.

"I'm sure everyone will be here shortly," he assured her. He pulled a few papers from his briefcase and started scribbling a few last-minute notes.

"I have a question," she started quietly, leaning into his arm.

"Yeah?"

"If legal terms get you going, does being in the courtroom _really_ rev your engine?" He immediately stopped writing and slowly turned his head towards her. She smiled widely and batted her lashes. With a sigh, he dropped his pen onto the table and placed his hands on the arm of her chair.

"_You_…are banished to that side of the table," he said, pushing her away. "And you are going to keep _that_…" His finger circled the air in front of her mouth. "Closed."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"On the contrary, Katie," he said, straightening his tie. "I am a _lot_ of fun." He winked and offered a smart-ass smile.

"Whatever," she snorted.

"Whatever," he mocked.

_"Prove it," Kate prompted._

_ "Prove it?"_

_ "Yeah. Prove to me that you are a lot of fun." He shook his head and turned back to his legal pad._

_ "I don't think this is really the time or the place, Katie."_

_ "Why not, Benedict?" She stood from her chair and pushed his papers aside. He pushed back from the table as Kate sat on its edge. She toed off a shoe and ran her nylon-covered foot along the inside of Ben's calf. "Come on," she prompted. "Show me what you've got." Her foot traveled over his knee and across the top of his thigh._

_ "Katie," he said, clearing his throat. "I can think of a million reasons as to why this is…unethical."_

_ "I can think of a million reason as to why this if fun," she returned. "Come on. No one's here yet." She grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet. "Show me how fun you are, Benedict." He let a small smile slip across his lips as she drew him between her knees. She continued to pull him close until he was almost completely leaning over her, his hands planted on the table behind her._

_ "This is a dangerous little game you're playing, Katie," he stated. Kate ghosted her lips across his mouth._

_ "You like it," she taunted. Ben's hand traveled up her back, winding in her hair. He tugged roughly, yanking her head backwards to expose her neck._

_ "__**You**__ like it," he returned. "Don't you?" She hummed her approval as his lips brushed her cheek and trailed along her jaw. Kate hooked a leg around Ben's knee and leaned back into his hand, encouraging his mouth's journey down her neck. "Katie," he whispered._

"What?"

"What?" Ben repeated, turning to look at her. He glanced around the room, noticing the handful of people that had trickled in. "What?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"What? You said my name."

"No, I didn't," he argued.

"Um, yes, you did." Kate exaggerated a stretch as she reached to poke his cheek with her finger. "You're blushing! Again! What is _wrong_ with you?" He watched unamused as she sat back in her chair, collapsing in a fit of giggles. "I was right, wasn't I?" She placed her elbows on the chair's armrest and used a foot to push her chair closer to Ben's. He smiled tightly as Kate put herself just inches from his mouth. "Being in the courtroom really _does_ rev your engine."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **snicker, snicker…

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Four**

"Objection?" Ben redirected his gaze from the floor of the elevator to Kate.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sustained?" He shifted to square his body with hers, frowning in confusion as he studied her.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Kate laughed and absently waved a hand.

"I'm just trying to figure out which legal terms make your cheeks all nice and rosy." She scrunched her forehead in thought. "Oh!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers and pointing at him. "Guilty."

"Katie," Ben warned, turning his attention to the elevator doors.

"Motion denied?"

"Let it go."

"Nope."

"Please?" he asked, barely containing a roll of his eyes.

"Nope." She crossed her arms, gently drumming her fingers over her elbow. "Acquitted?" The elevator signaled its arrival and Ben moved through the opening doors. "Oh, come on," she begged as she followed him. "There are _so_ many. Can't you give me a clue?" He stopped at the front doors of the building, opening one and turning to motion Kate through. She titled her head to the side, refusing to move. "Just one little hint?" she asked.

"Okay, _I'll_ go first." Ben left the building, letting the door close on Kate.

"Seriously?" she huffed, pushing through the doors.

"Seriously." They walked silently through the parking lot. As they reached the Ben's Aston Martin, he pulled the keys from his pocket, pushing a button on the remote to unlock the doors. "Enough with the lawyer speak, dear mediator," he shot over the top of the car.

"Fine." Kate opened the passenger door and slipped into the front seat. She fastened the buckle and turned to Ben. "Not fine," she amended. "I can't believe you won't tell me."

"Won't tell you what?"

"What legal terms turn you on!" He shook his head and started the car. Shifting the gears into reverse, he turned to peer through the back window. He lifted his right arm, purposely covering her face with his hand. "Hey!" she yelled, batting him away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he feigned. "I was trying to put my arm _here_." Ben settled his arm along the back of her seat, his eyes moving to the window as he guided the car out of the parking space. As he shifted the gears to drive and started to maneuver through the parking lot, he released an uncertain chuckle. "I have to say, Katie, that I never thought you inquiring about what turns me on would be so…" He shrugged and turned to look at her. "Frightening."

"Frightening?" she laughed.

"Yes. You have me a little worried, Katie."

"Worried?" He nodded. "Oh, don't worry, Benny," she soothed. "When I find the right word, and I do mean _when _I find the right word…" She leaned over the console, flashing a wicked smile. "It's not like I'm going to pay everyone at Reed and Reed to say the word every time they're around you." She sat back in the seat, covering her mouth with a hand as she laughed.

_ "Do that again," he said, parking the car in an empty spot along the curb._

_ "Do what?" He pointed to the console._

_ "Come over here and do that again." Kate narrowed her eyes playfully, but did as requested. Ben licked his lips as she rested her elbows on the small area between them and leaned over slightly to meet her._

_ "Is that your big plan?" he asked. "To have me turned on all of the time?"_

_ "I thought you would like my plan," she pouted with feigned disappointment._

_ "Oh, I like your plan," he assured her. "I __**really**__like your plan. However, I think __**you**__ should be the __**only one**__ to say the word."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Yes." Kate tilted her head a bit, angling for a better connection with Ben's mouth._

_ "Would you like that, Benedict? Would you like me to be the only one that turns you on?"_

_ "I would very, very much like that, Katie." He slipped a finger under her chin, closing the distance between their mouths._

"Are you going to go? Or will we be sitting at this green light for the rest of the day?" Ben took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"I'm going," he mumbled. Behind them, several drivers honked their car horns. "I'm going! I'm going!" he yelled. Kate gently placed her hand on his arm as the car moved through the intersection.

"Calm down," she started quietly. She watched his eyes flick angrily to the rear view mirror. "Here let me help you take your mind off of them." He glanced quickly at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"How are you doing to do that?" Ben asked. Kate snickered.

"Overruled," she offered.

"Oh, shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad that y'all are enjoying this one!

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Five**

"_Overruled_," Ben muttered as he scribbled over the heading of the Reed and Reed stationery. "What the hell is wrong with that woman?"

"Knock, knock." He lifted his eyes to the doorway as Kate entered the office, a smile wide upon her face as she used a hip to close the door. He looked curiously at the five-inch thick book she held in her arms. "Ugh, this is so heavy," she complained as she set it on his desk.

"What is it?"

"This," she started, sitting in the chair across from him, "is a dictionary of legal terms. The biggest one I could find," she smiled proudly.

"Oh my," he sighed, running a hand over his forehead. "Katie," he whined. She opened the book, turning to the first page of definitions. He watched her lips part, prepared to start reading aloud. "Don't," he ordered. "Just stop."

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what the word is."

"There is no word, Katie."

"There _is_ a word, Benny. And I want to know what it is." He watched her for a long moment as she stared at him in challenge.

_"Did it ever occur to you that it's not the word, but the woman saying the word?" he asked gently._

_ "Oh." She let a soft smile touch her lips. "So not just anyone can say it." A thoughtful crinkle creased her brow. "Now I have two mysteries. Not only do I need to find the right word, but I need to find a woman who fits your fancy." She met his eyes, the carnal teasing very evident. "What's your type, Ben?"_

_ "I don't have a…type, Katie."_

_ "No?"_

_ "No. It's more like…__**one **__woman."_

_ "One? Has the great Benedict Yancy finished his prowling? Do you have your prey in your sites?" He stood and moved to the front of the desk._

_ "Target acquired," he affirmed. Ben reached forward, taking Kate's hand to pull her from the chair._

_ "Has she surrendered yet?" she asked, willingly letting him pull her against his body. "Or will you have to…" She lifted her hands, smoothing them along the front of his suit. Her eyes met his with an unbearable smoldering. "Open fire?"_

"Addendum…adeem…ademption…adequate remedy…adhesion contract…adjourn…"

"Why don't you try 'restraining order'? As in what I'm going to serve you for harassing me." Kate turned a large chunk of pages in the dictionary, flipping through a few more until she found the word.

"'Restraining order': a temporary order of a court to keep conditions as they are." Ben thoughtfully rubbed his finger over his chin.

"I wonder if it has to be a _temporary_ order."

"Restraint of trade," she continued, her voice a little louder. "Restraint on alienation."

"Get out."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. I want you out of my office."

"No, not that part." She pouted. "Do you really want a restraining order?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk as he offered a saucy smirk.

"Why don't we drop the 'order' and just go with the 'restraining' part?" Kate's smile dropped.

"You just sucked all of the fun out of this, Ben." She stood and closed the book. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." He sat back in his chair. "Now, get out."

"I'd better take this with me." She hoisted the dictionary into her arms. "There are no locks on the doors and we sure don't want anyone walking in on you and your book of turn-ons."

"Oh ho ho," Ben mocked. "You know, you're so hung up on this…word game," he said with a rolling gesture of his wrist. "Maybe _you_ are the one that gets turned on by legal terms."

"No, no, Benny Boy. Stop projecting."

"No, I think I have something here." He stood and moved to stand in front of her. She shifted the book in her arms, clutching it to her body as though it offered protection from him. "I think you're the one projecting, Katie. So what does it for you? Hmm?" He stepped closer, forcing her back a step.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Knock it off."

"No. I don't think it's fair that you get to do all of the researching here."

"Okay, I'm going back to my office now." She turned towards the door, reaching for the doorknob.

"Not so fast," he said, putting a hand up to the door. "You're really not going to tell me?" he asked, sulking in the same manner Kate had been using throughout the day.

"I don't like you anymore." Ben smiled and opened the door for her, watching with amusement as she dropped the book on Leo's desk before making a quick retreat into her office. He closed the door and turned back to his desk, smiling as he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets.

"If it's war you want, Katie, it's war you shall have."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **Thank you to all who have stopped by, and all who have reviewed : )

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Six**

Ben stood quietly, leaning against the doorway of his office, eyeing the over-sized legal dictionary that remained perched on the front of Leo's desk. With the day's paperwork completed and nothing on his plate, Ben considered brushing up on his legal terminology, for no other reason than to play Kate's game. He pushed off the frame, removing his hands from his pants pockets, and grabbed the book. Back in his office and settling behind his desk, he opened the book to the 'q' section. He wanted obscure terms to drop around Kate, hoping the rarely used words would throw her off her game.

"Ben? I need your help." Kate entered his office, laughing as she spotted the dictionary. "I knew I should have hidden that book. Find anything to your liking, Benedict?"

"No," he answered with a feigned smile. "But, I may have found something to yours, Katherine."

"That's funny. I need your help with something," she repeated.

"You're not going to ask what I found?"

"No. I need your help."

"But it's such a good word," he protested.

"Now is not the time for games, Ben."

"Oh, because the ten minutes before the judge walked into the courtroom _was_ the time for games?"

"Shut it," she said with a riled tone. "Will you help me? Please?"

"Fine. What do you have?"

"Well," she said, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "I have a mediation tomorrow with someone you may remember. Does the name Ronald Carson ring a bell?"

"It does." Ben frowned and leaned back in his chair. "What's the mediation about?"

"Living conditions. Three of his five tenants are moving out because Mr. Carson is not taking care of the building, per his job as landlord. And, he wants to sue those tenants for leaving before their leases are up."

"Interesting. I represented a few of his past tenants for the same thing." Kate nodded. "Does anyone need representation?"

"No, they're set. You get to be part of the mediation," she explained. He nodded slowly.

"Let me make a few calls. I'm pretty sure that the terms of the last case stated that Mr. Carson would be facing jail time if issues persisted or reoccurred."

"Okay. Thank you," she smiled. He watched her for a few minutes, amused as she seemed suddenly nervous in his presence.

"Can I tell you about that word now?" he pressed.

"No." She quickly stood and left his office.

_"Hey!" he called, leaving his desk to follow her. "You can't just walk away like that."_

_ "I can," she said over her shoulder. "And I did." She walked into her office, quickly attempting to close the door. Ben lifted a hand, his fingers finding the edge of the door and halting her efforts. He stepped into the room, forcing her away from the doorway._

_ "That's not nice, Katie," he said, closing the door. "It's __**my**__ turn to find __**your**__ word."_

_ "But I haven't found yours yet," she argued. "You can't find mine until I find yours."_

_ "Oh, so you __**do**__ have a word," he nodded, walking slowly towards her. "Interesting."_

_ "Stop putting words in my mouth," she warned._

_ "You've had words in your mouth all day, Katie." He raised his eyebrows. "And I did not put them there."_

_ "Okay, enough," Kate said, putting a hand up to stop Ben's forward movement. "Go back to your office and leave me alone," she ordered._

_ "Nope."_

_ "Ben," she said nervously, backing against her desk._

_ "What turns you on, Katie?" he asked softly, placing his hands on the desk and leaning over her. "Hmm?" Ben brushed his lips against hers, smiling as she sighed. "It's not words, is it? Say nothing," he whispered, kissing her gently. "And do everything." He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she slipped her arms around his shoulders. "Do __**everything**__, Katie." He pressed against her, claiming her mouth._

"I want this back."

"Hey!" Ben shifted in his chair as Kate pushed it to the right side of the desk.

"I want this back." She closed the dictionary and removed it from the desk. "You have phone calls to make for me. I don't need you distracted by this." She laughed as she rounded the desk. "I haven't been out of the room for five seconds and you're already blushing." Stopping in the doorway, she turned to look at him, a curious frown on her face as he returned his chair to its rightful place. "What word did you find? For me?"

"Looking for a little afternoon delight, Katie?" Ben smirked. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, but with all of this projecting you're doing, I'm thinking it might help me find your undoing." He leaned back in his chair, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Special Master," he said, his smirk widening as Kate's smile slowly fell. A soft flustered blush crossed her face as she left the room. "Hmm. That might have done the trick," he smiled proudly. "Ben one, Kate zero."


	7. Chapter 7

**Legal Terms**

**Chapter Seven**

"I've come to make loud your quiet spot," Kate sang as she skipped across the rooftop to Ben's side.

"Great," he said with a feigned smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. You've been driving me nuts all day." She shrugged. "I just figured I'd return the favor." He turned to her, pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms.

"Did it ever occur to you that _I'm _the one returning the favor? You drive me nuts _every _day, Katie."

"So why stop now?" she laughed, bouncing on her heels. He let a soft smile touch his lips.

"Yes, indeed. Why stop now?" He shook his head and returned his gaze to the orange and pink of the setting sun.

"It's really beautiful up here."

"Yes," he agreed.

"We should steal two chairs from the conference room," she suggested. Ben turned and offered a lopsided grin.

"I don't think Lauren would approve."

"What Lauren doesn't know, won't hurt her," Kate smiled. "You can't tell me it wouldn't be nice to have a comfy chair to relax in."

"I cannot say that, no."

"Ooh, with a nice bottle of wine." He raised his eyebrows and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Seriously? 'Cause I can have a bottle here in twenty minutes."

"I can't believe I'm considering this..." She thought about it for a moment. "Twenty minutes?" He nodded. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Disappointed, he put away the phone. "So you butting into my quiet time is not a one-time thing?"

"Nope." She wrapped her arms around her middle. "Why is it always so cold up here?"

"Come here." Ben held out an arm but Kate made no effort to move towards him. "I'm not going to bite, Katie," he said with a smirk.

"I don't' know if I believe you." She narrowed her eyes playfully and took a small step away.

"Get back here," he smiled, reaching for her. He rested his arm around her shoulders for a few minutes until she faced him, leaning into his chest.

"You're nice and warm," she sighed contently.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm good for something," he joked as he adjusted his arms around her waist. She giggled against his shirt. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, that was something. What is it?"

"Nothing," she repeated around a smile.

"Katie," he prodded gently.

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering if you remembered to hang a tie on the door." She giggled again and looked up at him. He smiled as he caught her eyes.

"I amend my earlier comment. If _that _is how you plan on interrupting my quiet time, then you are more than welcome to do so." She laughed and returned her temple to his chest with another soft sigh.

"It's been a long time since I've been held like this," she said after a moment.

"It's been a long time since I've held anyone like this," he admitted.

"You don't really strike me as the cuddle type."

"Oh, I like to cuddle. Love to cuddle," he said absently.

_"Who knew the cutthroat lawyer had a soft side?" Kate laughed. She pulled back a bit, resting her hands on the lapels of his suit coat as she lifted her eyes to his. "Not so tough, are you, Benny Boy?" He shook his head gently, looking down at her._

_ "I guess not."_

_ "So you like to cuddle?" He nodded. "Any time or after…you know?" she asked, raising her eyebrows._

_ "Any time," he answered. "But especially after…you know." Kate laughed._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

"_Aids in starting a second round," he shrugged._

_ "Ben!" she scolded, playfully slapping his chest. "You and your dirty thoughts," she laughed. A slight breeze swept over them, blowing a lock of hair in Kate's face. She blinked and shifted her gaze downward. Ben lifted a hand to brush away the hair._

_ "I told you, Katie, I don't think dirty things." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers along her jaw. Lifting her chin, he brought her eyes back to his. "I do them." Closing most of the distance between their mouths, he waited, letting his gaze drift between her eyes and her lips._

_ "That's exactly what I was counting on," Kate whispered. Ben's arm tightened around her waist as she reached for his mouth. He closed his eyes as she pressed a lingering kiss over his lips. She pulled back slightly, shifting her stance until their bodies were flush. "About those…dirty actions," she breathed. "Care to show me what you've got up your sleeve, Ben?"_

Ben sighed as Kate buried her face in his shirt, trying again to hide her giggling.

"What's your guess now?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Guess? What guess?"

"Seriously? Just say it." He looked down at her, catching her slight wince as the words left her mouth.

"Contempt of court?"

"Wrong, again."

"Come on. I have been trying to guess all day. Drop me clue, Benny Boy." He shook his head. "Ugh, fine." She smiled softly. "Look, uh, I really just came up here to say thank you for helping with all of this. You saved me twice today. Thank you." She offered one last smile and stepped back, releasing herself from his embrace.

_ "You are so full of it, Katie," he said, pulling her back._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You've been doing this on purpose all day. Haven't you?" Kate tried with an unsuccessful effort to hide her smile._

_ "No," she said slowly, trying to free herself._

_ "Yes, you have." He smirked and turned her, pushing her back against wall of the roof. "Toying with me, Katie?"_

_ "Maybe a little," she admitted._

_ "Why is that? Why do you find it necessary to tease me?"_

_ "You're just so easy to tease."_

_ "Mm-hmm." He leaned forward, prompting with a soft touch of his lips for hers to part. "So are you," he said, kissing her gently. "Don't think, Katie," he whispered. "You already know what you want. Let it happen."_

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a couple of things to finish before I call it a night." He nodded, not understanding why she was sharing that information. "Um, so y-you can…let go now. I'm heading inside." He lifted an eyebrow as he studied his arms' position around her.

"Right. Sorry." Reluctantly he released her, watching as she neared the door. "Do you need a ride home, Special Master?" Kate froze; her hand on the door's handle.

"What?"

"Did you want a ride home?" She turned towards him and nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Ben moved to Kate's side, opening the door for her. She stopped in front of him, lifting a hand to press the tip of her finger gently against his nose. "Jury tampering?"

"Okay, you can walk home."


End file.
